The Vet?
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Inuyasha goes to the vet. And the Doc vet person thinks his a real dog. His manhood is at stake. Will Inuyasha keep his or lose it. Only the story well tell.


I Don't own Inuyasha.

One of my frist stories so tell me how you like it.

* * *

The Vet!?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"What!" Inuyasha was in a tree. Kagome walked up to it and…

"Come on you have to go to a vet today." '_What's this vet place, I'm getting a bad feeling.' _Inuyasha jumped down narrowed is eyes and said,

"What's this vet place?"

"It's a place where animals go to get shots, check ups, neutered, and other things to help the animal live through injury and sickness."

"Well I'm not going! And I'm not an animal; I'm a half-demon. I don't get sick and if I get injured I heal in a day or less."

"So? You going! And that's that."

"No I'm not"

"Sit! You're going or else no ramen for a mouth."

"What!?! Fine! I'll go but if I do I get ramen for a mouth, got it?"

"Yes, now come on your going to be late."

At Kagome's home…

"MOM!! I'M HOME AND WITH INUYASHA!!" She yelled dragging Inuyasha in too. Sorra (A/N Kagome's Mom) come in the door with the car keys at hand.

"Kagome dear do you have Buyo?"

"Yeah. His in my room, just a sec."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why are we taking Buyo? I thought it's for me."

"Well no. You see Buyo has an appointment and Kagome thought we should make you one because you're part dog and since you can come here. Where there are diseases that could kill you so you go to the vet. The vet gives you some shots and then your body will not give the diseases." Sorra said motherly to Inuyasha who nodded in understanding. Kagome came down with Buyo in a 'cell or cage' well that's what Inuyasha thinks. Inuyasha looks at Buyo; Inuyasha can smell fear and see it in the cat's eyes. This got Inuyasha scared of this so called vet now. "Kagome? Why is Buyo scared to go to this vet place? I can smell fear all over him and why is his in a cage?" Inuyasha asked terrified of the answers.

"Well he knows that we are going to the vet and last time when we went which was 5 years old Buyo got neutered. I think he thinks that the vet will hurt him or something but it's just a checkup this time to see if anything is wrong with him. Oh, and the 'cage' is a carrier it's easier for the cat, us, and the vet to look and carry him to place to place." Kagome finished. They got Inuyasha flip-flops for him. He protested but one stern and angry look for Sorra he grew quit. Now that Inuyasha is ready to go they set out to the car. Inuyasha took one look and thought it was a demon.

Near the car…

"What's that!? A demon!?" Inuyasha run in between Kagome and Sorra hand on the hilt of his sword.

"NO! Inuyasha it's a car remember the 'metal thing on wheels"

"Yeah but…" Inuyasha stopped talking no use to keep going. He sighed and walked towards it with caution ready to kill it.

"Ok first, Inuyasha here are the rules no killing anything unless I tell you got it?" Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, second do not I repeat DO NOT touch anything in the vet place unless I give the ok, and thirdly you will not protest to anything while I say it's alright plus you will do what I say, right?" Inuyasha nodded again to scared for words. "Ok you two get in the car. Kagome show Inuyasha how to buckling the seat belt, ok?"

"Yes mom." Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car.

"Here Inuyasha, have a seat like this." Inuyasha nodded and did so.

"Now pull this –Showing the seat belt – and you put it here and listen for a click. When that happens let go and go back to seating your self." Inuyasha nodded again and did so; Kagome wasn't paying attention then there was a click sound and looked to see a half-demon getting struggled in the seat belt. Some how the seat belt got wrapped around his neck chocking him to death. "Inuyasha!!"

Kagome unhooked the seat belt and unwrapped it so he could breath. Inuyasha huffing and puffing said, "K-Ka-Kagom-e l-let m-me OUT!" Inuyasha trying to get out but it was locked.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Inuyasha didn't stop and she couldn't say sit or the car might break. Sorra seeing the whole thing was laughing. She called Kagome who stopped yelling at Inuyasha to looked at her mother. Sorra whispered something in her ear and handed her a box of something. "Oh, Inuyasha if you don't calm down you won't get a treat."

"I don't care about the stupid treat I…want…o… GIVE ME THE TREAT NOW!!" While Inuyasha was saying that sentence Kagome opened the box of dog treats and put it close to Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha never smelled anything so good other then Kagome and ramen.

"Now Inuyasha you will seat your self and buckle up for the ride and be a good doggy and the more you're good the more treats you great." Kagome said sweetly waving the dog treat in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did what he was told in a record speed and after seating himself putting both hands in front of him chanting "Gimme,Gimme,Gimme" "Good boy! Here you go Inuyasha!" Kagome tossed the treat how ate it hungrily putting out his hands for more. Kagome thought she should get him half of the box so won't start yelling again and half for the ride home if his not knocked out by then. 30 minutes later they got to the parking lot of the vet place.

"I can't believe that you feed me those thingies like a dog!"

"Be quit you ate them didn't you!"

In the waiting room…

"Ok, now Kagome you and Inuyasha sit here while I'll check Buyo and Inuyasha in and have them take Buyo first." "ok mom" "Feh"

In the waiting room while Buyo is in the check up room Inuyasha couldn't sit still. 10 minutes later a woman came in and sign her dog in, she had to drag him in while the dog tried to get a way barking and howling. Inuyasha watched this with amusement 'til he heard what the dog said," N-no d-don't-t t-take it, stop, I w-won't l-look a-at another g-girl a-again. I-I w-want m-my m-manhood. N-no neutering p-please!!!!!" That got Inuyasha scared. '_So that is what neutering is. They did that to Buyo. Is Kagome's going to do that to me? NOO!!! I want 'Jr.' to stay.'_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked liked he was about to run and… he did. "Sit!" Inuyasha went down.

"No, no, no you can't take it please don't take it please." Inuyasha pled to Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? Take what?"

"That dog that came."

"yeah."

"He said that the neutering thing you were talking about is where they take the guy's manhood."

"Soo?"

"Are you going to do that to me?" Inuyasha looked scared and hurt if Kagome is going to take _that_ away from him. Kagome looked at him and saw that he believed she would do that to him. '_I guess after what we've told him about Buyo he believes that it's what he's here for but could he at least trust I would never do that to him. _

"Inuyasha I would never do that to you."

"But you did it to Buyo." Inuyasha said in a very shaky voice in a scared way.

"Yes, we did it but it was because he had a problem and we had to or he would die." Inuyasha calmed down a little knowing his manhood was safe… for now.

In the check up room…

"So, how is he doctor?" A female was checking Buyo and said, "He looks just find other then he is really fat."

"Good"

"Ms. H my shift is about over and another vet will take care of Inuyasha, sorry."

"It's ok as long as Inuyasha has shots and the check up"

"You know I saw Inuyasha and I don't think he will be calm when the vet puts a thermometer in his ass."(A/N They have no regular thermometers to put in the mouth your at a vet people!) The vet and Ms. H laugh hard. "Don't worry my daughter has it."

"Inuyasha."

The two looked up at the vet that called them. He had a BIG pair of class and he had the same suit as the other vets. Kagome noticed that this is not the vet they had so she asked," You're not our vet where is she?"

"Oh she is off on her break right now so I'm here to fill in. Now where is Inuyasha?"

"He's right here Mr. umm…what's your name?"

"It's Dr. Animal." Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other thinking the same thing _'weird'. _

"Well, Dr. Animal he is right here." Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Well, he's a BIG dog you got there."

"HEY!! I'm not a dog!!"

"Course your not." Patting Inuyasha's head with his BIG hands.

"Umm… maybe we should go now." Kagome was looking at him like he's a weirdo…well he is, he thought Inuyasha is a dog after him talking (WEIRDO!!). "Nonsense come Inuyasha." They went in the room that is prepared for Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha get on the metal table and Kagome could you pull down his pants." Kagome was to shock to move. '_Pulling down Inuyasha's pants no way. I am not doing that but why? Is he gay? I hope not or I am never coming here again.' _While Kagome thinks Inuyasha is in pure shock too and thinking along the lines of what Kagome was. The doc. looked around like he did it every day and seeing that they're not going to do it he will. (Well he does but this is INUYASHA we are talking about.) The vet went to Inuyasha and bent him down fast as he could which was fast for a human. It happen so fast that Inuyasha and Kagome could not stop him. The vet strapped him down so there will be no struggle and pulled down his pants to see his… (WAKE UP PREVS I KNOW SOME PEAPLE ARE DROOLING RIGHT NOW BUT SNAP OUT OF IT!) butt. He took the thermometer out of his coat and before Kagome could stop him after recovering from the shock he shoved it up in his ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs it hurt so badly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome run to him forgetting about how they take the tempters of animals. Cursing herself for forgetting and not telling Inuyasha. "Shh… its ok it's over now. I'm so so sorry I forgot because my vet would have never done it like that." Kagome tried to smooth a whimpering Inuyasha from the pain. The vet took out the thermometer and looked at it.

"Well it looks like he's very healthy. Now for the shots, roll up your sleeve." The vet demanded. Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill the vet. But Kagome stopped him. With pants up he painfully sat down and rolled up his sleeve. The vet took out 5 LONG needles and this put Inuyasha on alert more than ever. Kagome saw this and said, "It's ok Inuyasha it's going to hurt but only a pinch." Kagome got a thought in her head and said, "Inuyasha if you went I could hold you so you won't hurt yourself and it might calm you down?" Inuyasha nodded not wanting to be in pain like the ass thing-a-mabob. Kagome got another idea and started to rub his ears, when this happened he started to purr like a little kitten. In no time all 5 needles were done and gone. Kagome had to go to the bathroom and tell her mother what went on.

"Inuyasha look I have to go to the bathroom and talk to my mom about this, will you be aright while I'm gone?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to say 'no' but the so called vet said something else, "You go Kagome I still have to finish Inuyasha from the shots and see if there is anything else there is to do for him."

"Ok."

Kagome left not seeing the pleading eyes of Inuyasha to come back and be with him. Inuyasha will never come here again that is for sure. "Ok, Inuyasha now that the shots are down time for the check-up." The vet started to look at his teeth, claws, and other things. The vet wrote some stuff down and said." Inuyasha lay down on the table I want you to drop your pants again and spread you legs hefta see the rest of you to make sure you don't hefta lose anything' do we?" Inuyasha was not doing that again so he refused. (A/N The vet 'tells' him to do that yet he think of him as a dog --.) So the vet pulls out a needle while Inuyasha has his back to him and injects the stuff in to him so he can't move. '_I can't move. What is he doing to me?' _The vet lays him down and pulls his pants off with legs separated. "Now that, that's done lets see how you manhood is." The vet starts to feel him and anything else a vet would do. Inuyasha was beyond scared now, where is Kagome when you need her.

With Kagome...

"I wounder where they went to now." said Kagome looking around.

"He's right he Kagome." said Dr. Animal dragging an Inuyasha behind him.

"Ok. Bye."

With that they left.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you look pale did something happen?"

"Oh no just the worst experince of my life. we aren't going again right?"

"No, not for a long long time."

"Thnk you Kami." mummbled Inuyasha

Inuyasha's last thought was _'I'm never going there again. I got lucky this time. Next time he might take it.'_

End

* * *

Thank you people for reading 

Please R&R Flames it must!

And you can read my other stories "Inuyasha's Heart"&"Someone's Past.

Later


End file.
